Oil burner
An oil burner is a heating device which burns fuel oil. The oil is directed under pressure through a nozzle to produce a fine spray, which is usually ignited by an electric spark with the air being forced through by an electric fan. [http://www.warmair.com/html/oil_burners.htm Oil Burners] Warmair.com Classification * Gas: ** Open devices ** Closed sets ** Premix burner ** Condensing boiler * Propane * Butane * Fuel oil ** Open devices ** Condensing boilers Order for starting an oil burner * Rinse with air * Mistify the fuel oil * Deflagrate the mistified fuel oil with a high voltage between two electrodes * Check with flame detection whether the fuel oil fires up If the burning does not catch on, the burner will go into alarm and must be then be manually reset. Sprinklers A fuel nozzle is a sprayer which injects fuel into an oil burner. Because of the erosion caused by the oil pumped through it, the nozzle must be renewed each year. The diameter of a fuel nozzle is indicated in USGal/h (U.S. Gallons per hour). A fuel nozzle is charectzerized by 3 features: * A flow of 7 bar pump pressure (0.65 (USGal / h)) * The spray characteristic (S) * The spray angle (60 °) Oil pump A fuel oil pump consists of two parts: * Gear pump type This sucks the oil and increases the pressure in the nozzles to 15 bar maximum. Usually a pump gear of the sickle type is used. This type of pump is a simple and therefore cheap pump consisting of one or more radical pairs of gears and with a very samll space between the gears and the pump casing. Gear pumps are used frequently in oil burners because of their simplicity, stability and low price. * Pressure regulator To set the power ourput of the burner, the flow rate of the pump must be regulatable. This is done by a pressure relief valve. As pressure is reached (usually 10 to 11 bar), this valve opens and moves the excess oil through a bypass back to the fuel tank or pump suction. Electromagnetic Valve This serves not to allow the oil of reaching the sprayer. This to avoid drips when it is inactivated, and in order to rinse with air at the startup without fuel oil being mistified. Fan Blows air into the combustion chamber. The fan is a turbo engine that causes the air to move. The rotor of the fan is powered by a condensation motor. Typically, the intake air is moved instantaneously. It is a radial fan or centrifugal fan. It sucks in the direction of the ashes and blows it off radially. Electrodes and high voltage transformer The fuel oil mist is ignited by sparks caused by high voltage. Photocell A light sensitive resistor (LDR) detects the flame. The LDR (or Light Dependent Resistor) resistor is an electrical resistor whose value changes by the amount of light that it present. The resistance value of an LDR becomes smaller, as the LDR is more and more exposed. The material is usually cadmium sulfide, the dark resistance is 1.10 MΩ resistor while the light resistance is about 75-300 Ω. LDR's have a relatively slow response time. Condensation motor The fan and motor which drives the oil pump is usually a condensation motor. The engine is a single-phase induction motor. It is a vortex shortage tank motor because it also contains a short cage or cage holds. The difference with a three phase motor is in the stator. Where the vortex power motor has three coils aligned at 120° in the stator, the condensation motor holds 1 main winding and 1 auxiliary winding aligned at 90°. The phase shift of 90° between the main winding and the auxiliary winding is achieved by a connected condensor which feeds the auxiliary winding and is connected on the single-phase AC mains. The condensor will achive a phase shift of 90° between the main and the auxiliary winding, producing an acceptable initial moment of force. This engine is intented for continuous operation. See also * Boiler * Portable stove * Kerosene lamp * LO-NOx burner * Rayburn Range * Passive house * Central heating * Heater * Dilution factor * Jet Fuel Oil References de:Brenner (Gerät) nl:Brander (energie) fi:Öljypoltin sv:Oljebrännare Burner Categoría:Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español: O Categoría:Lamps Categoría:Fireplaces Categoría:Cooking appliances Categoría:Lamps Categoría:Fireplaces Categoría:Cooking appliances Categoría:Quemadores Burner Categoría:Diccionario O Categoría:Lámparas